


Addison Carver: Meme Connoisseur.

by rancheel



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: (that i'm still struggling to write), Gen, ahh yes meme education, but the second part is what everyone is waiting for, ever since christmas i've been terrible with writing so i'm working hard on this, it's a super short first part, the actual education
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: The Group is setting up camp in an old high school for the night, and 10k gets the proper education he damn well deserved.





	1. 10k, You Like Jazz?

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic of 2019! Thank god we're done with 2018. Chapter Two is in progress and vines are being watched, if you want any to be added in, comment with the vine!

“Have you heard of a movie called _The Bee Movie?_ ” Addy questioned as 10k trailed behind her, both of them holding up knives as they came across another classroom in the high school to check out.

10k moved quickly to get in front of the door to unlock it as he dug around in his pockets.

Addy scanned the hall filled with lockers as 10k started to pick the lock with what looked like a thin nail once he placed his knife on the ground, shaking his head.

“You mean _The Beekeeper?_ ”

“No! _The Bee Movie!_ You know, The ' _according to all known laws of aviation,’_ Bee Movie,” Addy clarified as 10k grunted once more, the door opening with a click before he moved to pocket his nail he’d used to do the job, picking his knife back up.

“Never heard of it a day in my life,” 10k responded, his hand slowly going to the door handle as he started to advance forward, a faint dramatic gasp coming from Addy as she moved in behind him.

10k slowly opened the door, grimacing at the smell and set up of the room as they entered, seeing corpses of Z’s already scattered around the small classroom, blood on almost every wall and a few of the desks. Someone had clearly already done their job for them.

“How have you _never_ heard of the best meme in all of 2016?” 10k stopped after Addy asked her question and stood up straight, turning to look at her confused.

“Meme?”

“Yes! _Meme_ ,” Addy stressed as she moved more into the room now, moving from her crouching position to carefully shut the door behind them.

“Clearly, I need to give you a crash course in memes today, starting with _The Bee Movie,_ the _holy grail_ of memes.”

“Addy, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Warren wanted us to meet her and the others back up in the foyer soon-”

“You getting educated is far more important than meeting with the others right now,” Addy insisted quickly as she looked around the room, starting to make her way up to where the whiteboard was, seeing a few math equations still written on it.

She took a deep breath before grabbing the dry eraser from the small tray attached to the bottom of the board and slowly swiped some of the blood that was on the surface of it off, slightly taken back by how easy it was being removed.

“Can’t we just meet up with them first before I get my lesson?” 10k questioned, sounding an awful lot like a child who knew he was doing something bad. Addy sighed and set down the now bloody eraser back on the tray, turning to look at 10k who still stayed standing near the door they’d entered in.

“Fine, but right after we get told we’re staying here for the night, we’re heading back here to start your education.”

“Fine by me,” 10k said smiling slightly to himself as he started heading out of the classroom, Addy sighing to herself before moving quickly out the door before shutting it behind her.

“10k! Could you _at least_ wait up?”

“The quicker we get to Warren and the others, the quicker you get to teach me about _may-mays_ or whatever they’re called!” 10k called from down the hall. Addy just sighed aggressively and started to jog to catch up with him.

“It’s not _may-mays!_ It’s  _memes_!”


	2. The Vine Curriculum.

“Dicks out for Harambe, dicks out fo-“

“Why would you pull your.. dick out for Harambe? That’s a _Gorilla_ , that’s not _safe_ ,” 10k said slowly, resting his cheek on his hand gently as he watched Addy stop chanting all together, giving him a glare as she stood in front of the white board that still had various drawings of bees and frogs with unicycles plastered on the surface.

Addy sighed aggressively, moving to rub her eye with her free hand as 10k sat in the small desk that was clearly for children.

“10k, it’s a meme, you’re not supposed to _actually_ pull your dick out for Harambe.”

“Well, that’s not what you just sang! Plus what’s a meme? I never got the definition,” 10k huffed, moving to lean back with his legs spread as he watched Addy move back to the whiteboard.

“A meme is like a funny photo or video getting spread around. Like Harambe-”

“But Harambe _died_ in the Cincinatti Gorilla Zoo Enclosure, that’s not funny. If anything, that’s.. _sad_ ,” 10k reasoned, looking up at Addy as he pouted from the sad news. Addy huffed and kicked the bottom of his boot gently.

“Out of the whole history lesson I gave, you _only_ remember that?”

10k froze and smiled shyly, starting to play with his fingers under his desk. “Yeah?”

Addy shook her head, smiling fakely it seemed to 10k before she just took a deep breath.

“You know what? Moving on,” she said suddenly, turning back to the board and placing her hands together under her chin, trying to think of what to educate 10k on next.

“Have you ever heard of Vine, _dare I ask_ ,” Addy said, reaching for the dry erase marker slowly on the tray. 10k let out a small hum.

“That stupid six second app?” Addy turned around suddenly to look at him with wide eyes.

“You’ve seen some?”

“No, I just know about it because my cousin visited during the summer and she wouldn’t _shut up_ about it. Heard the weirdest things from her phone,” 10k explained, raising a brow at Addy’s weird facial expression.

“What did you hear?”

“Uh.. there was like, this chick I think? She was slapping her feet on the floor and her baby asked if she was her Daddy and she turned the camera to her and said something else. I didn’t catch it-”

“That’s a _perfect_ starting point,” Addy said quickly, moving to the board to write down _Daddy_ so she remembered which vine 10k had just recited.

“What else do you remember hearing from your cousin’s phone?” Addy asked as she turned around, uncapped dry erase marker at the ready. 10k shifted in his seat as he cleared his throat, starting to think.

“Uhm, a guy sang something about a _church girl_ -” Addy turned back to the board and quickly wrote those words down, waving a hand to let 10k go on.

“There was also one where a guy named this wrestler and played like, a flute?” 10k said slowly, nodding as Addy wrote down what looked like _John Cena._

“Anything else before we move on?”

“I think there was one about lipstick I remember hearing, but that’s it.”

Addy nodded once more and wrote _Valentino White Bag?_ on the small list before capping the marker. She took a step back to look at what 10k had said aloud.

“Well, it’s not a lot, but it’s a start,” She quietly mumbled before turning back to look at 10k who was just tracing what was etched into the wood of the desk.

“Alright,” Addy started, clapping her hands together with the marker between them before taking a breath. “We are going to be teaching you more vines this evening, how do you feel about that?”

“I feel.. _attacked?_ ” He questioned softly, seeing Addy smile and give a quick thumbs up at his word use before turning back to the whiteboard.

“You’re doing great so far, 10k, trust me. So, the first vine I’m going to tell you about-” Addy stopped to write the words _F_ _re Sha Va Ca Do_ next to the list. “-is the Del Taco lady.”

“Del.. Taco lady?”

“It was a Tex-Mex restaurant before things went to shit,” Addy quickly explained before she capped the marker and gently tapped it on top of her hand writing.

“ _Fre Sha Va Ca Do_ was made by a lovely woman who was trying to do what another guy was doing on Vine, pronounce things incorrectly-”

“Oh, yeah! You mentioned that before when we had a watch shift! Something like..” 10k stopped to cover his mouth as he thought back to the long while ago Addy brought it up.

“ _Loose Votittyon?_ ” 10k questioned quietly as he moved his hand to his cheek, scrunching up his nose at the name as Addy held back a laugh and nodded happily.

“And _Val Ue Sizuh_? Yes! She wasn’t the _creator_ , but she tried her damnedest and got popular with _Fre Sha Va Ca Do._ ”

10k nodded his head as he watched Addy move to draw another shape near the frog on the unicycle. It was two even sized pear looking things with circles in the middle.

“Do you know what this happens to be?” Addy asked as she shaded in one of the circles inside the pear.

“Uh, I’m guessing an avocado?” 10k replied, earning a loud sigh before getting a playful glare from Addy over her shoulder.

“You’re lucky you’re getting educated by the best in the business, or else I would _end_ our connections.”

“You’re the only one in this business, apparently,” 10k sassed back, smirking slightly to himself as Addy gasped and placed a hand on her chest.

“Are you judging your instructor? I don’t have to take this, you know. I could just go sleep-”

“ _No-_ no. I’m sorry Miss Carver, please keep going, I’ll be quiet,” 10k spoke between laughs, moving a hand to cover his mouth as Addy pointed at him with squinted eyes before pointing back at the avocado.

“ _Anyways,_ imagine getting this for Christmas, wrapped and everything.”

“Why would I get an avocado wrapped for a _Christmas gift?_ ” 10k asked, grimacing as he leaned back in his seat, starting to feel uncomfortable in the wooden chair.

“I don’t know, just imagine it!” Addy exclaimed, taking in a deep breath before turning around completely to look at 10k.

“What would you say when you open it?”

“Uh.. thank you for the gift?”

“That’s sweet, but the little kid did much better,” Addy said suddenly, walking back to the whiteboard, 10k’s jaw dropping as he was about to say something before Addy suddenly started talking again.

“Have you ever seen a chicken in a dress, 10k?” Regardless of sudden questioning, 10k shook his head, shutting his mouth as he sighed, slowly starting to get over his lesson.

“Well imagine that, a _chicken_ in a red dress, right? Imagine her dancing in the _dark_ , _pale_ _moonlight_ -”

“Addy, are you sure you didn’t steal any of Doc’s Z-Weed?”


End file.
